Endings and Beginnings: Part 2
わりと まり・2|Owari to Hajimari 2}} is the three hundred and sixty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 42nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Just when Karasuno gains traction against Kamomedai, they face a major setback when the team discovers that Hinata has been playing with a high fever. Despite his protest, Hinata is forcibly taken out from the match before its end. Plot Hinata falls to the ground and has a hard time regaining his balance, surprising everybody watching the match. Karasuno immediately calls for a timeout, and Kageyama deduces that Hinata probably has a fever. Kageyama has noticed that Hinata's hands felt too hot before and explains that Hinata is worn out from being so high-strung the past few days. A quick examination reveals that Hinata has a 39.1 °C (102.4 F) fever. Coach Ukai and the team realize that they have grown careless after being so used to Hinata's stamina level that they failed to notice any prior warning signs. Hinata desperately pleads with Ukai to let him stay and continue playing. A reluctant Takeda instructs Hinata that he must go to the medical station and earns a harsh glare from the latter. However, Takeda remains firm in his stance despite fully understanding the overwhelming joy and love Hinata has for the game due to not being able to play during middle school. Takeda warns Hinata to never repeat this incident again and remarks that there will be obstacles that cannot be solved with determination alone; he would need knowledge and rationality instead. He reminds Hinata that he will always be small and has limited chances in this sport, and that's why it's even more important for Hinata to always be in tip-top shape so he can get the most out of every opportunity. Karasuno officially substitutes in Narita. Hinata tearfully apologizes to his team. Tanaka is the first to lighten the heavy atmosphere and is soon followed by encouragements from the rest asking Hinata to rest and not worry. Recalling Hinata's challenge after their first match in middle school, Kageyama declares that he wins once again for being able to stand on the court the longest. Hinata is motivated by Kageyama's words as he wipes away his tears. Just before Hinata leaves the court, Hoshiumi loudly proclaims that he will be waiting for Hinata to return. Hinata deeply bows in response. When questioned by Gao, Hoshiumi reveals he isn't just talking about this game. Meanwhile, Atsumu ponders over the fact that it took Inarizaki, Nekoma, and Kamomedai to take down Hinata. Hinata exits the gymnasium but gives a longing look back toward the court one last time before the door closes. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Shinsuke Kita *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kenma Kozume *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi *Kanji Koganegawa *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Akira Kunimi *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Hinata's Unnamed Classmates *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Kōji Sekimukai *Yukitaka Izumi *Gao Hakuba *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Tōru Oikawa *Tanji Washijō *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Saeko Tanaka *Sachirō Hirugami *Hitoka Yachi Chapter notes Character revelations *Kageyama has noticed something off with Hinata since the latter grabbed his hand during . *Hinata's middle school teammates, Kōji and Izumi, are revealed to be watching the match. Trivia *The title is a reference back to . Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai